


下午四点（卜洋）

by wenV



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenV/pseuds/wenV
Summary: 木子洋视角，be感极强，但是是he。回到过去，一切是否会不一样。
Relationships: 卜凡/木子洋





	下午四点（卜洋）

下午四点的北京，像我和你在坤音第一次拍摄宣传片时那么冷。  
为什么非要这么难堪？约见黑粉发律师函，还是我的粉丝。你卜凡真他妈没心，怎么？要复出了？拉拉扯扯，缠缠绵绵，够了，我他妈也觉得恶心。  
卜凡，你真不是人。自己一声不响的就走，非要闹得不欢而散。我也不怎么样，我不知道要完成梦想要付出这么多，甚至包括你。  
我们什么时候分手的？不，应该说什么时候在一起的。  
记得我们一起唱过亲密爱人，晚上在北服的校园里偷偷牵手，在狭小逼仄的寝室内拥抱亲吻，在当初坤音二楼的厕所里互相抚摸。当初练习时我总疼哭，看个电影也要靠你身上摸眼泪，还总是生病，你那时候还会抚摸我因输液被扎青的手背，我害怕螃蟹，你还会剥好了给我吃。我现在已经不会在练习时哭了，看电影也习惯一个人看了，也很少生病了，螃蟹我也会自己剥了，我已经习惯了。  
我们是学长和学弟，我们是山东老乡，我们是坤音娱乐员工，我们是bc221，我们是坤音四子，我们是oner，我们是亲密怪人。  
四点了，我来了，早该解决了，你也许不想见我，但是我来了，四月了还是那么冷。  
我看见你了，好像和当初没什么两样，还是个傻瓜。  
……  
你走到了我的面前，我还要抬头看你，我一点都不喜欢抬头看人。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我去哪和你有关吗？”我也不知道为什么，偏要怼你一句。  
“木子洋，有意思吗？”  
“没意思。”我低着头，我一点也不想看你。  
“呵。”话不投机半句多，你不再理我，也对，你又不是卜凡凡，也不是小凡，你是卜凡。  
权当我是空气，我看见那个黑粉了，长的还挺漂亮。  
剩下的我不记得了，我也不想记得，我不知道有多少人拍到了我，我也不在乎。结束了，彻底结束了，电影也要落幕了，在我人生里那个叫卜凡凡的男生不在了，我的小凡也不在了。  
……  
我突然倍感头痛，一睁眼，看见了熟悉的地方，在坤音宿舍，床头还是那个熟悉的毒鸡汤屏障，一张小床放下两个大高个，睡得真的难受，但是紧紧贴在一起的肌肤倍感温暖。  
“怎么了，哥哥？”你抱着我，满脸的担心。  
“卜凡凡，小凡，卜凡……”我抱着你，控制不住的掉眼泪，当初的我果然太脆弱了。  
“哥哥，怎么还哭了？”我感觉到你轻轻拍我的后背，我哭的更厉害了，妈的，我可真没骨气。  
“哥哥，做恶梦了？”他的话语里全是担忧。  
“小凡，做吗？”我抬头看他，眼睛哭的跟个桃儿似的。  
“啊？小弟和老岳还在呢！”  
“做不做？”  
……  
操，真他妈的疼。  
“小凡，别走。”  
“我不走。”  
你他妈就会骗人。


End file.
